


Short and Sweet

by amythis



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: RIP and thank you, Penny!





	Short and Sweet

She lets him keep the hanky with the embroidered cursive L, and not just because he blows his nose on it after she reaches up and wipes his tears. She puts extra vodka in his milk & Pepsi before they toast to the girl who brought such joy, courage, and craziness into their lives. She almost tells him she wishes that Laverne had accepted his last wedding proposal, but she decides it's kinder to keep that thought to herself.


End file.
